A Day in the Life
by Starlight Princess
Summary: Pure S&S Fluff. No additions...just re-vamped.


Hey peoples! Oh my gosh! You're actually reading my fic!?!?!?!?!?! Nah…just probably got curious and looked anyway… :sighs: BUT oh well…..it's otae. Well ….this ish my first fic so….I guess you know what to expect…nothing really gewd. Well…I hope you enjoy though…please review my story if you think that it's the least bit good???? Oh…and I revised it…to make it less confusing…and make it look better….thanks to Maurynna. Thanks for the advice man! Well and yeah…I guess that that's enough of my rambling so…here you go. Oh yeah…and before I forget…S+S are 16 in this fic and if you have the song Forevermore (from the Tenchi Muyo sound track…) it would sound nice with this fic…but it's just a suggestion. Hope you enjoy the fic! ^__^

Disclaimer: Ugh…do I really have to say it??? Really though??? :sighs: Oh well…FINE! I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS (WISH I DID THOUGH…)…but yeah…you heard me say it so there… YOU HAPPY NOW! You better not sue me!!! 

****

"A Day in the Life…" 

".."~sayings

'.'~thoughts

_*_~emphasis on words…

*~*~*~scene change

~flashback

: ~actions

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Geez! Today was so long…boring…and tiring!" Sakura whined as she walked home. 'I wonder what I'm going to do today?' 

It was a Friday and Sakura didn't have any homework to do. She kept walking as she thought of what fun thing she could do that day. 

"Hmmm…today seems to be going longer than usual…I guess that school really tired me out." Sakura said as she sighed. 

Sakura looked around and found herself at the park. 

"Well…since I'm here…I might as well take a rest…my legs_are_kind of tired." 

She walked over to a Sakura tree (Cherry Blossom Tree! ^.^) and sat down. She leaned her back against the tree and sighed. She looked up at the sky and sighed. 

"Wow…today sure is great! There's perfect weather and it's so peaceful right now…" She closed her eyes and took everything in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Today sure seemed to be long." Syaoran said as he walked home. "But there_was_ a good side to this long day…I was with Sakura!" :sigh: 'How come I can't tell you that I love you? It's just funny how I just seem to freeze in whatever I'm doing when I come so close to telling you that I love you.' Syaoran blushed at the thought of his day.

Flashback

"The next pair of partners will be…Sakura and Syaoran." Terada-sensei said as Syaoran stood in shock at what he heard. 

'I'M with Sakura? ME? This can't be…I MUST BE DREAMING! Did I hear him right?' Syaoran thought to himself as he stood by his seat, frozen at the thought. 

As he was doing this, he didn't notice a certain genki girl making her way towards him. Once she was in front of him, she noticed that he didn't seem to notice that she was right in front of him. 

She waved her hand in front of his face…no reaction. 

"Ne..Syaoran-kun? Ano…are you there?" 

"…" Syaoran didn't reply…he was too deep in his thoughts. 

"Mou…what's wrong with you today?" Sakura inquired as she put her face up to his and look him straight in the eye…merely an inch away from his face. "Syaoran-kun?" 'Maybe he's trying to ignore me…he's probably devastated at the thought of being partnered up with me.' She thought sadly as she looked a Syaoran. 'Well…might as well try to make him snap out of whatever he's in or trying to do.'

She sighed and poked Syaoran on his shoulder. Syoaran jumped out of his thoughts and found Sakura's face in front of his. He gasped and almost jumped back. He blinked and saw Sakura's face up close to his. 

'Oh kami-sama! HER FACE IS SO CLOSE TO MINE! Those beautiful green emeralds are looking straight at ME!' 

"Ano…Syaoran-kun are you ok? You seem a bit out of it today?" He blushed furiously. 

"Umm… ye…ah…yeah! I'm alright!" 

"Syaoran-kun…you know…if you don't want to be my partner…I can ask Terada-sensei to switch us with other people." She told him almost sadly. 

'Huh? What! ME NOT WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH YOU!' He thought as he saw Sakura slowly turn around to go ask their teacher if they could switch partners. 'Oh NO!' Syaoran yelled in his head as Sakura was beginning to walk towards their teacher. 

He grabbed her hand before she took another step. Sakura stopped in her tracks and blushed. 

"Iie…I want to be your partner." Sakura heard Syaoran say. She turned around and looked at him and then looked down at his hand that was holding hers. 

'OH.MY GOSH! SYOARAN'S HOLDING MY HAND!!!!' She beamed up at him. "Ok!" They sat down and started on their assignment. 

End of Flashback

"She's such a great person!" He looked around and soon noticed that he was near the park. 

Soon enough…after his eyes scoped out the entire place…he noticed Sakura. 'Oh my gosh she's here! God she's _beautiful_! Well…since I'm here…might as well go up to her…hang-out with her for a while. Anyway…I don't have anywhere to go or anything to do.' 

He slowly made his way to where she was. Sakura heard a light footstep and opened her eyes. She gasped at the person in front of her…her hands up to her mouth.

'Is this a dream? Am I really seeing Syaoran here…right next to me?' "S…Syaoran-kun?! W…what are you doing here?" She asked quite surprised. 

He smiled at her and she blushed. 

"Well you see… I saw you while I was walking on my way home and I though that you wouldn't mind if I hung-out with you for a while…so I came over. I hope you don't mind. Oh…and gomen if I startled you." Syaoran answered her question in a tender voice. 

He looked at her with hopeful eyes…pleading that she wouldn't mind him being with her. 

'Please say yes.' 

She looked at him and smiled.

"Sure Syaoran-kun! I wouldn't mind at all. Actually…I wanted to hang-out with you today too!" she said in her all to genki voice. 

Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles at her and sat down beside her. He felt so relieved. 

'Wow! Syaoran-kun wants to be with me!' she thought merrily and smiled. 

Syaoran noticed this and asked her…"What are you smiling about?" 

She looked up at him. 

"Oh…nothing really. Today is just so beautiful and all…that's all." 'I can't believe Syaoran is here with me!' 

She smiled even more. 

Looking at Sakura…Syaoran started to smile. 'This is so great! Just sitting here with the most beautiful girl in the world. It would be greater though, if she was my girlfriend…but she doesn't even like me in that way.' 

At that thought Syaoran looked at Sakura. His face saddened and he sighed. 'How I love you so much…yet…you don't love me…the way I wished you to.' 

"Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice. 

"Huh? Oh…nothing." Sakura looked at him for a while, then looked at the sky. 

Then, she had a thought and blushed. Syaoran, who couldn't stand just sitting by Sakura finally made a decision. 

'I hope she won't hate me for this…'

A gentle breeze blew past Syaoran and Sakura. He put his arm around her. Sakura looked at Syaoran with a surprised look on her face, then leaned her head on his shoulder. Both of them smiled and thought about how much they loved each other…not minding the silence that was between them. For them…it was perfect. Sakura closed her eyes and took in the moment. Syaoran looked at the earthly angel on him and smiled. 

'I should tell her how I feel…right here…right now.' Syaoran looked at Sakura. 'This moment is so perfect. This seems like the best time to tell her. "Ano…Sakura-chan?" 

"Hmm???" Sakura replied with her eyes still closed and not moving from her position. 

"Ummm….can I tell you something?" 

"Ok…sure…what is it?" she said as she snuggled closer to him. 

Syaoran blushed. Suddenly…he got nervous and scared. 

'Should I tell her? What if she just laughs at me? Gosh…it just seemed so easy a while ago.' 

He looked at Sakura and calmed down a bit…somehow. After a while of silence Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at Syaoran. 

"Ano…Syaoran-kun…what are you going to tell me?" 

He gazed into her eyes…those emerald pools that seemed to enchant him and draw him closer to her. His face drew closer and closer. Sakura looked at Syaoran all confused. Then…he kissed her. Sakura's eyes flew wide open while he kissed her. 

'OH. MY. GOSH!!!!!!!! HE'S_KISSING_ME!!!!!!' she screamed in her head. 

After a few seconds she closed her eyes, knowing that it was rude to have your eyes open. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought that her heart would explode. Then, he broke the kiss. 

"Aishiteru, Sakura." He whispered as he gazed at her with tender eyes telling her more than words could ever say. 

She just sat there thinking…' HE LOVES ME?' 

She wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Syaoran just returned her embrace…holding on to her like there was no tomorrow. She smiled. 

"Oh Syaoran…I love you so much!"

He was so surprised to hear her say that she loved him. He hugged her tighter. To them it felt so perfect…it was everything. 

"Arigato, Syaoran. I'm so happy!" 

Syaoran looked at her all confused. 

"For what?" Syaoran asked baffled.

"For loving me." Sakura said as she pulled back a little to look at him. 

At that moment Syaoran saw in her eyes just how much she loved him. Then… he kissed her. 

"Aishiteru my cherry blossom."

"Aishiteru my little wolf."

^0^ * ^0^ * ^0^ * ^0^ * ^0^ *~OWARI~* ^0^ * ^0^ * ^0^ * ^0^ 

So….like it??? Hate it?? Comments??? Well and yeah…there's my first fic for you guyz. I really hope you like it in the smallest bit. Well I guess that's it for now so ja ne! 


End file.
